Hogwarts of Waverly Place
by Splish98
Summary: This is a crossover between "Wizards of Waverly Place" and "Harry Potter" I know they did a version of this on the show but they used Wiztech whereas I'm using the actual characters and Hogwarts. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Justin was preparing another club sandwich, trying to concentrate even though it was the last week of summer vacation and he should be out with his friends. It didn't help that his father, Jerry, appeared and asked him and his siblings to go downstairs into "the lair".

"I brought you down here-" Started Jerry.

"To bore us?" scoffed Alex giving Max a high five.

"No to tell you that you have all been offered places in the most highly though of school for witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts." Justin jumped up and shouted "No way!" and snatching the letter from his father.

Alex laughed and took hers "Seriously?" She asked. "Me and Max too?"

"All of you. It would be a fantastic opportunity for you all. It's a boarding school though."

All three of the teenagers looked at Jerry. "Boarding. Isn't that when we stay at the school?" asked Max. His father nodded. "So no more work at the Sub Sation?" His father said "No."

"Hogwarts here I come!" Shouted Max.

Justin laughed and high-fived his brother it was obvious they had made up their minds. Alex looked at the letter, she was more hesitant than the other two. "How long would we be there for?"

"Until you graduate unless you leave and come home." Was Jerry's only reply. In truth he didn't want her to go, he didn't want his little girl to leave him yet. "Although you would come home for Christmas if you wanted and for the summer."

She stayed still, "Where is it?"

"England." Replied Justin.

"But what about Harper and Dean." She could feel tears stinging her eyes, her father looked at the floor and back at her searching for something to say.

"There'll be other boys and you'll see Harper when you come home. You'll make new friends." Jerry hoped she would do something other than cry.

"I don't want new friends and I don't want to find new boys." She stormed out of "the lair"

Justin smiled "Well that went better than expected.

*

Alex went searching for Dean, she wanted him to comfort her (which she knew was a long shot) running past many of his favourite shops - usually food stands- she searched each and every one pushing people aside for a better look until she came to a hot dog stand. There was Dean, his arm was around the shoulder of another, very pretty, girl. They looked so comfortable together, she even moved his floppy fringe from in front of his eyes.

Alex tried not to let her tears fall down her face but could feel a lump in her throat and walked back to the Waverly Sub Station. When she got there her eyes fell on Harper.

"Hey."

"Hi Alex. I was wondering what your opinion is on this dress for the first day back to school." She was holding a bright orange dress covered in bright blue ribbons.

"Why are you sat on the street?" Alex asked.

"I was also asking other people because sometimes, you are not that honest with me, Alex."

"Harper. I… There's something I have to say." Alex knew in that moment what she had to do. She dragged her best friend inside "The Substation" and whispered, "I'm not going to school. Or I am but not our school. I am going to a wizard's school."

Harper sighed sorrowfully and said hopefully, "But I'll see you at weekends right?"

Alex shook her head "It's a boarding school." Noticing Harpers moistening eyes she added, "I'll be home for Christmas and Summer though."

Harper hugged her and whispered "I'll miss you." Harper then made an excuse to leave but Alex could feel the tears in her throat and see the tears in Harpers eyes.

Alex walked into "the lair" and sighed, "OK I'm in."

Her family nodded and they decided the next day they would go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a strange journey to Diagon Alley, the Rossoes went on the flying carpet they owned. Much to Theresa's distaste but they could not get to Diagon Alley and back before nightfall without it. They flew high above the clouds and watched as they flew past different breeds of bird. Their journey should have been an extremely long one but it was reduced by at least a fifth. When they arrived at "The Leaky Cauldron" they were in pain and Theresa's knees had locked from having to sit still for so long.

When they walked in they were overwhelmed by the smell of smoke. There were so many different types of creatures it was hard to stand out. Everyone looked different one man Alex was sure was a giant with a shaggy beard and hair. Jerry walked up to the bar and mumbled to the barman. The teenagers stood with their mother who was huddling them together away from the strange looking people.

The giant looked up and shouted, "Firs' time to Diagon Alley is it?"

Justin smiled and nodded a little nervously. "Goin' to 'ogwarts?"

All three nodded as he stood up showing his full height. "Don' worry you'll be fine. I'll see ye there." He picked up his hat and make the ground shake as he walked. "He works at Hogwarts?" Alex asked. Her mother looked terrified.

Jerry came back to the children and smiled, "Come on then."

They followed him to a brick wall where he tapped certain bricks and it opened up to reveal a high street with lots of shops, to Alex's delight. However, when she saw what the shops sold a new feeling of excitement washed over her. "Ollivander's" sold wands, there was a pet shop that sold Owls, Frogs and many assortments of animals and a shop for broomsticks was what caught her attention.

Jerry stood back and said "Get whatever you want, here is your wizard money. Use it wisely." He looked directly at Max. "But for now come with your mother and I and we will get you a new wand each." The children pushed past their parents and stood in a very dark musty room. There was an old man with gray hair on the type of ladders you get in library's.

He turned to look at the children and laughed "Can I help you?"

Jerry and Theresa burst through the door of the shop and Jerry asked "Could we buy three wands?" Ollivander smiled at Jerry's American accent and replied "Certainly."

Ollivander brought out so many wands it was unbelievable. He passed Alex the wand and she shook it, and broke a lamp. It went on like this for an hour, Alex was the first to find her wand producing flowers from it. Second was Max who levitated another box containing a wand. Justin took forever to find one. At last Ollivander gave him a wand in exhaustion and a light formed around him. He smiled and said "There is your wand." Jerry and Theresa paid and let their children go and buy supplies, they would pay for anything they hadn't bought.

Alex went straight to the broomstick store, Justin the book store and Max the pet. When each of the young Wizards realised it was time to meet their parents again they ran to find them back outside Ollivander's. Alex had a broomstick in one hand a Cat in the other and various items that told them she hadn't really been looking for school provisions. Likewise Max had both a Frog and an Owl in his hands with some sweets in his pocket. Unlike his siblings Justin had all the books he needed for school. They spent another few hours getting the teenagers what they really needed and (especially in Justin's case) wanted. They (especially Theresa) were prepared to spoil their kids this one day.


	3. Chapter 3

The last days before they went to Hogwarts were a nightmare. Justin and Max had been told to tell their friends that they were going to boarding school nothing more. Each of their friends had been band from the house so they didn't find out about the young wizards. Nothing was in it's right place it was all either in suitcases or cages. They had desperately tried to keep their animals quiet, which usually didn't work especially at night. They were dreading saying a final goodbye to their friends.

The night before they had to leave their parents to the teenagers out for dinner. They made meaningless small talk most of the time trying to avoid the conversation where they would have to realise that they wouldn't be together like this for a long time and saying that they would miss each other.

When they returned home, feeling sorry for themselves, they turned on the lights and found all of their friends crowded around the Sub Station. Jerry smiled at his children and winked at Alex as she turned to smile at him met by a look of disgust and embarrassment. They spent the night partying and saying their last goodbyes. Each left crying. Alex felt both upset and happy that Dean wasn't there. Although it would have been nice to have said goodbye to him.

Justin had ran up to his room sniveling when he said goodbye to Zeke. Max had wept when he went up to his room but not before then. Alex didn't even bother to hide it when she hugged Harper, she was dreading the next day.

When they woke up it was so early the dew on the grass was still fresh. They got dressed in their normal clothes and sat on the flying carpet. Their father took them to the London train station. This time instead of looking at their surroundings the teenagers fell asleep, from their exhaustion from the night before. When they arrived at the station Jerry and Theresa woke up their exhausted children. They landed on top of the train station and jumped down off of the roof, not one person looked at them because they were too busy avoiding everybody else's eyes.

When they got to the column just beyond the 9th platform Jerry and Theresa asked Justin to walk through first so no one got lost and they trusted him not to run onto the train as soon as he found the platform. He did as he was told and his siblings followed one at a time who were then followed by their parents.


	4. Chapter 4

After the young wizards got through the gate they looked at their surroundings. There was a large red sign which said "9 3/4" stationed next to the platform was an even larger old red train with the words "Orient Express" in white on the front. They were surrounded by people, the children were all piling onto the train. The first years were mostly clinging to their mothers and fathers, afraid to leave. Once every Russo was through the gateway they found an empty compartment near the back of the train. They looked at each other and Theresa embraced all three of her children passing her wet tears to their cheeks. Jerry also hugged his children but didn't look overly upset until he got to Alex. They were all told to be good (directed at Alex), make friends, be nice to everyone (also directed at Alex) and enjoy themselves.

After their tenth goodbye the teenagers clambered onto the train. They each handed Justin their bags so he could put the bags onto the shelf and sat together on one side of the carriage not caring that they were pretty much sitting on top of one another, they were so close. As the train pulled away they vigorously waved to their parents, Theresa and Jerry calling "I love you!" and they returned the comment, even if Alex's love was quiet.

After a while of silence in their carriage a movement outside made them jump. A boy stuck his head inside the door, "Oh, sorry we didn't think anyone was in here." The boy had vibrant red hair and freckles all over his face. Justin answered "Oh, come in please join us." He was being nice, as his mother had said, and it felt great to break the silence. The boy with red hair put his head back out for a second then entered. "Sorry every other carriage was full."

Inside poured seven other people. Panic crossed the face of the Russo's. Max sat on the floor and so do a girl also with red hair, slightly less orange than the boys. "I'm Ron." Said the red headed boy. "These are my brothers, Fred and George." He indicated a pair of twins both with the same red hair and they nodded. "My sister Ginny." He pointed to the girl sat on the floor. "This is Luna and Neville." He pointed to a blonde girl and a very dark haired gormless looking boy. "And this is Hermione and Harry." Harry was dark haired and had a strange scar on his forehead and round glasses that kept slipping down his nose. Hermione was a frizzy haired pretty girl, she smiled at them.

"Oh, um I'm Justin and this is my brother Max and my sister Alex." Everyone in the carriage said hello to each other.

"You're American." Pointed out George.

"Yeah, New York." Replied Alex.

This made the whole carriage silent and no proper conversation lasted the whole way to Hogwarts. There were many glances between the elder boys and Alex, Ginny seemed to like Max and Justin kept looking at both Hermione and Luna. They were all half trying to find some conversation and checking them out.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really help me to write the chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter four! ENJOY!!!!**

**None of the characters belong to me. **

**Ooh and by the way I think I have based this on book five but they are already friends with Luna. **

**Also if you are expecting some action I'm sorry, this is generally lots of love stories there may be a fight or two, I just thought you better know so there is no disappointment. Sorry. **

**If you have any comments about how to make this better please tell me.**

* * *

On arriving at Hogwarts the Russo's left their new acquaintances and walked towards the giant who had been in "The Leaky Cauldron". "I know you. You were in 'he Leaky Cauldron." He grinned at the teenagers, "Firs' years 'his way and I guess you 'wo 'oo."

They were led by the giant to the lake nearby. There were dozens of boats waiting and the Russo's took the one Hagrid was in. They made their way slowly across the lake watching the castle get larger the closer they got. It was magnificent spires coming off the different roofs.

When they finally arrived at the castle a silence fell over everyone. They walked up the steps towards a set of large wooden doors. A woman walked out from the hall, she was wearing a hat and her face looked like it was carved of stone. "I am Ms McGonagall" She had a Scottish accent "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be sorted into these houses and you will work to gain house points, the house with the most points will gain the House Cup. I hope all of you will be a credit to your house. If you will wait out here for a few moments the sorting process can proceed soon." All the children started whispering about what they thought happened in the sorting process. One boy said that his brother had said they chop of your hand and see what house you should be in depending on how you scream. It made every child on the stairs terrified.

Ms McGonagall re-appeared and announced "We are ready for you now."

They were led through a long hall. They looked above them and saw the night sky in the ceiling. There were four tables full of people except from a large gap at the bottom of the tables for the first years. They formed a semi-circle in front of a stool with a hat placed on top of it. Ms McGonagall pulled out a large roll of parchment and started reading off of a list. Justin looked around the hall in amazement he heard no one's name until "Alexandra Russo." He snapped his head to look at his sister, she shivered.

She walked up to the stool. Ms McGonagall lifted the hat and placed it on Alex's head. "Hmmm, interesting. You have the courage of a Gryffindor but you would be good in Slytherin. Where to put you?" After a few moments the hat was silent. Alex took this chance to look at the two houses. She shuddered at the thought of being in Slytherin's house. The hat laughed, "I think... Slytherin!" She sighed and wondered over to sit next to a dark haired girl who had just made a space for her. She identified herself as Pansy Parkinson and the blonde boy next to her identified himself as Draco Malfoy.

"Justin Russo." He looked at his little brother and smiled. He became self-conscious about his walk suddenly. Again Ms McGonagall picked up the hat and placed it on top of his head. The hat laughed "Another Russo already? You are another difficult one. You also have the courage of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of Hufflepuff and you as wise as a Ravenclaw." He stayed quiet for a second and then said "Ravenclaw!" He walked over to a place made by a girl with long dark hair who told him her name was Cho Chang. She was sat near a girl who told him she was called Padma she was sat next to a boy Terry Boot.

"Maximillian Russo." He sighed and looked towards the Gryffindor table and sighed. Before the hat had even touched his head it cried "Gryffindor!" His eyes grew and he ran towards the table and sat by Ginny, who made a space for him. He found was sat next to all the people he had met on the train that morning.

* * *

**Thank you for any comments I really appreciate them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to mention that the Russo's are based on how they are in season 2, Justin is in his sixth year (11th Grade), Alex is in her fifth year (10th Grade) and Max is in his second year (7th Grade). Thank you for your kind reviews I'm glad you like it so much.**

* * *

Food appeared in front of all the teenagers in the hall when Professor Dumbledore, a man with a long white beard to match his long white hair, commanded it to. No one jumped but the new pupils when it did. They sat chatting for the whole time (which unsurprisingly ment that the tables became filthy with the food that flew out of everyone's gob while they spoke with their mouths full) telling stories about their adventures in the school. People found it so strange that the Russo's had no idea who Harry Potter was. They re-told his story to everyone's but Harry's and Draco's delight.

"So what year are you?" Justin asked Cho. HeMax and Alex had determined that Alex was the same age as Malfoy and Pansy and Max was the year below Ginny but Justin hadn't got the courage up to ask anyone yet. "Well I'm in the same year as you so I guess we'll be in some classes together." Cho giggled.

Alex was in deep conversation with Pansy over which boys were cutest in the room then they moved on to who was the cutest ion the table. When Alex mentioned Malfoy's name their conversation died and Pansy held onto Draco's arm.

Max and Ginny were laughing together they had been talking about the time Max had tried to be a super hero when a burglar stole from the Waverly Sub Station, but it turned out to be his dad.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were also trying to explain their parentage to Max between his stories and tell him why Draco Malfoy was glaring at them. They explained that both Hermione's parents were muggles (they then had to explain this term) Ron's dad was a traitor to "pure" race (another term they had to explain) and then Harry told them that Draco's father was in league with Lord Voldemort. Automatically his face creased into dislike, and again Max shrugged his shoulders with a blank look on his face.

After a long meal the Russo's felt like they had been accepted into their new school with ease. At this point Ms McGonagall walked past the table giving everyone their timetable as did the other heads of house.

They hadn't realised but their uniform was the same colour as their house colours. When they had finished everything they were told to follow a prefect to their house. They walked up some strange stairs with pictures that moved on the wall. The Griffindors stopped at a large picture with a woman on the front simply called "The Fat Lady". She asked "password?" And then tall boy in front answered "Car Water."

The Ravenclaws stopped at a wooden door with no handle the main prefect knocked using a knocker shaped like a Raven and it sang out a riddle. The prefect answered correctly and they all walked inside.

The Slytherins stopped in the dungeon at a blank wall. The head prefect said something and it opened. Alex felt cold as she walked in.

The door swung open and they were let in the homelike cosiness of a living room which calmed the Russo's, although it was obviously an old room it wasn't cold or creepy unlike the Slytherin common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all if you find any of this chapter confusing I have changed some of the last two chapters (thank you satoz you were completely right) so I would say go back and read them. None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

That night the Russo's tried to make more new friends but they were finding it difficult with out the support from their siblings. Even though they had been sat on different tables having their siblings in the same room gave the Russo's confidence. Only Max managed to surround himself with people because even though every boy couldn't take their eyes off of Alex, Max was the most confident of the three. They seemed to be doing well, learning about the adventures of Harry Potter and his "traitor" (courtesy of Malfoy) friends. However when they retreated to bed each shed a tear over the home they had left, how they had been split up and strangely how they missed each other, although none of them would ever admit this to the others.

The first lesson that Max had was Flying with Madame Hooch a lady with hawk eyes, he found it really strange that they were allowed to fly without taking a test like you did with the flying carpet. Justin had Charms with a small man called Professor Flitwick who taught them how to teleport a certain item from one side of the room to the other, much like his father had taught them but he had taught them how to teleport _themselves_.

Alex on the other hand had potions with the Gryffindors. She was sat with Pansy and a few other girls from her house. "That mudblood Hermione," Spat Pansy, Alex started at the word, she didn't know what it meant but it obviously wasn't a complement, "is such a geek and look at her hair! Does she get dragged through a bush every morning?" They cackled between each other Alex didn't join in. When she had met Hermione on the train she had thought Hermione was very nice. Alex looked over at Harry, Hermione and Ron there was still a seat left on their table. But what would her new "friends" think. "Alex? You're not laughing." Pointed out Pansy.

Alex smiled weekly. She needed to fit in, she couldn't go against her new "best friend". Was Pansy even her friend though? She had paraded Alex around the common room the evening before just so Malfoy would talk to her more. Alex was supposed to be the mean one. Not was the way it had always worked she needed a nicer friend who would keep her in check, like Harper.

"I don't laugh when it's at the expense of a nice person." Alex stood up, picked up her bag and walked over to Hermione's table. "Can I sit here?" She indicated to the extra chair and Hermione smiled and nodded. They then started a conversation about how horrible the people in Slytherin were and how she wished she was in Gryffindor with them. Pansy glared at Hermione and Alex and Ron blushed when Alex started talking to both him and Harry.

When Snape walked in he looked around the class and was horrified that someone from his house was talking to Potter and his friends.

Hermione smiled at her it was unusual for a Slytherin to like a Gryffindor, let alone sit with them. "I was wondering, you are obviously behind with some of the spells and potions we have learnt would you like me to teach you and your brothers to try and get them up to speed?" Offered Hermione. Alex immediately accepted not even thinking of asking her brothers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it please comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Slytherin's were horrified when they learnt Alex was friends with Gryffindors. Some even stopped talking to her. She tried not to care what people thought of her she liked Harry, Hermione and Ron she even liked some of the other Gryffindors but it was difficult for her to stand up for them and often found herself laughing along with their comments just so they would like her. She felt guilty when she did but she didn't see Hermione that much so she thought nothing would go wrong.

Hermione's first lesson with the Russo's was with the spell "Wingardium Leviosa". They were in Ms McGonagall's room she had allowed them to practice there for the time being, until they found a better room. Justin managed to get the spell first try. Hermione was impressed but when she complemented him she went a deep shade of red. She also taught him some other spells (including "Alohomora") while the other Russo's were struggling with the one. They stood trying to lift pillows for a while when they heard the door opening and in walked in Draco Malfoy.

"Hello ladies." In he swaggered with Crabbe and Goyle with a smile on his face, "What are we doing here then?" Justin instinctively moved in front of Hermione and Max in front of Alex. "Learning some spells are we? Why are you trying to learn from a, mudblood when you could learn so much more from me?" Draco had moved towards Alex and was stood face-to-face with her. Crabbe and Goyle were close behind. Harry and Ron also moved in front of Hermione but it was Justin who said "Do not call her that, Malfoy."

His head snapped round to look at Justin. "Standing up for her? Bit below you isn't it? Come train with me and you will become more powerful than you can be with her." As soon as he uttered the last word five spells flew at Malfoy at the same time throwing him against the floor and throwing his wand away, making him grow long teeth, making him throw up slugs and a beard grew on his face. He picked himself up and they ran out shouting, "I'll get you for this!" and ran into the direction of the hospital wing.

A smile grew on Hermione's face. "You didn't have to do that. You will be in so much trouble." She was talking to all of them but was looking at Justin. "He shouldn't have called you that." He had been watching the door but turned to Hermione, without a smile but he looked sympathetic and worried. They both went a shade of red. Max laughed.

At breakfast the next week a owl came for each of the Russo's. Three letters came for all three Russo's, they were the same letter:

_Dear children,_

_I'm glad you are enjoying your first term in Hogwarts and you are making a lot of new friends although, Alex there better not be any boys. We are ok but your Grandfather is ill in hospital, he has lung cancer. I'm sorry this news comes at a bad time. Hope you are well,_

_Mom and Dad._

All three fell silent. Although Alex had another letter to open.

_Russo- I mean Alex,_

_Hey I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you at your party I wasn't told about it until most of the way through. When Zeke said "Hey why weren't you at the party?" I was like what? And he was like yeah. I wanted you to meet my sister she is at college she's pretty cool. We're pretty close and I missed her so I wanted you to meet her. But I didn't miss her as much as I miss you. I was wondering if you were still my girlfriend cos you blanked me when I saw you. This is really weird I would have texted you but your parents told me to write you a letter. I hope your OK and enjoying your new school._

_Moriarty - I mean Dean._

She sat on her seat and felt tears choking her throat as she read the letter a second time.

* * *

**Please comment! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

The three Russo's were held in a strange dilemma the truth was they didn't enjoy it in Hogwarts. Alex hated her house and wanted to go home to Dean but she really liked her new friends (although every time she looked at Hermione she felt guilty). They all liked that they were taught new and interesting spells and potions and that they could use them wherever they wanted inside the castle but they missed their dad teaching them. They missed their family and they wanted to see their grandfather. They just wanted to go home.

"Max?" Asked Ginny, "Is everything alright?"

"No" he replied, "I think I have to go home."

The young wizards wrote a letter back to their parents saying:

_Mom and Dad,_

_We want to come home. We miss you, we hate it here and we are really worried about Granddad. Please let us come home._

_Alex, Justin and Max._

They waited for a reply for days with no luck. Each day they became more nervous and anxious. Until one not so very special day a letter came through Justin's owl:

_Alex, Justin and Max,_

_Of course you can come home, we miss you too. We will send a letter to the headmaster today and pick you up as soon as possible._

_Mom and Dad_

They smiled at the letter and saw Dumbledore open a letter of his own. He nodded and looked at the children he nodded at them too. He then turned to Ms McGonagall and whispered something her ear. She stood up and walked towards the children. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you after breakfast, he doesn't care what lesson you have. He likes liquorish snaps." She rolled her eyes and walked back to her place.

After the longest breakfast the children had ever had they walked to the headmasters office. Justin smiled at the door and announced "Liquorish Snaps." Alex raised her eyebrows at him but they fell again once the door started to revolve and they jumped onto the ascending steps. When they reached a door at the top they hoped off of the steps and onto a ledge with a door leading to the office. When they knocked on the door the Headmaster shouted "Enter."

The room was huge. It had pictures of every headmaster the school had ever had. There were thousands of ornaments and strange objects dotted around the room. Including the Sorting Hat. He suddenly said "I think I should have put you in Gryffindor, Alex." and went straight back to sleep.

The headmaster shook his head and laughed. His face became very serious and he said "I know of your circumstances and I am disappointed to say I am letting you return to your parents. I will only ask this once and I will take your answer as your final. Are you sure you wish to leave?"

Max, Alex and Justin all said "Yes."

He nodded "I have arranged for the train to take you back to platform nine and three quarters and have alerted your parents of this. Tonight you must say a final farewell to your friends." A strange twinkle came into his eye, "I have learnt that all of your friends are actually in fact in Gryffindor. Is this correct?"

They all nodded, "Then it would be a shame if you Alex and Justin couldn't say good bye to them wouldn't it?" He smiled, "Only this once will I allow you all to go in the Gryffindor common room. I will alert the other teachers for you." Alex had the sudden urge to hug the old man but resisted. "Go then." He smiled. They did have to go to their lessons for the rest of day though, to their annoyance.

When all three entered the Gryfindor common room a party had already begun and everyone knew that the Russo's were leaving. None of them were phased when they came in the room but turned the music up. After a few hours the party was winding down. Max had grabbed Ginny and was talking to her. After a few minuets he kissed her and he smiled she looked dazed and tried to explain something to him but Alex couldn't work out what it was. Max smiled sadly and went up to his room. "I better go." Announced Alex and Justin agreed. As she was going to walk out Ron ran to her and she kissed him on the cheek, "See you soon Ron."

She then left and his cheeks were the same colour as his freckles. Justin turned to Hermione, he tried to say something but couldn't find anything to say. He then said "I'm gonna miss you." she smiled and said "And I you. I always thought Americans to be brash idiots but you…"

Justin looked kind of hurt but happy it was a strange combination mixed up, with lust. "And I though English people were stuck up brats…" Her eyebrows raised as he left the sentence hanging. "Justin…"

He froze, she looked so angry. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm trying to… I'm trying to make you angry so this is easier for both of us but I really want to kiss you right now." her face softened and he looked shocked he had never said that kind of thing before. She leaned into his face and he into hers they had a long kiss knowing they would probably never see each other again. He left not noticing Ron's sudden hatred of him.

The next morning everyone waited at the platform newt to the school to wave goodbye. Before they got on Justin gave Hermione a last kiss and jumped onto the train. The train started rolling away and they realised there were tears on their cheeks and on all their friends cheeks too. They were silent on the way back even more so than usual.

When they arrived their parents were waiting to take them home a tearful hello took over them. They got on the flying carpet and flew home thinking only of their new friends they had left and old friends they were going back to.

* * *

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed the last episode (yes it is finished GwenFan22)! I'm sorry I leave some things open but I wasn't sure if Alex and Dean stay together much longer. I've changed some areas of certain chapters (nothing too horrific) thanks to the con crit I got from satoz. Please keep commenting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I told you all that the last chapter was the last to this story, well because of all the positive feedback and because I know it was a terrible ending, I have decided to do another chapter. This **_**is **_**the last chapter so I hope you enjoy this more than the last.**

**This is based a few days after they have returned home.**

* * *

Justin brushed his black hair and put in his product. Smiling to himself in the mirror he turned to walk out. He then sighed, he missed Hermione. He opened the door to find Alex, her eyes bloodshot and puffy.

Max was sat downstairs slowly eating his breakfast. It was their first day back at their old school, none of them had seen anyone, beside their family since they had returned. They had immediatly returned home so they could unpack their things and spent the day in eachother's company. They went to visit their Grandfather the next day.

Max had lost a lot of confidence in the last few days because Ginny had turned him down. She had said they were just friends and that she was really sorry. He was crushed he didn't even know the real reason she had turned him down. Justin on the other hand had new found confidence. Alex just wanted to see Dean.

They blindly marched to school. Even though they were excited there was a part of them that wanted to be back in Hogwarts. The first person they saw was Harper who ran to Alex and hugged her. She then ruffled Max's hair, this annoyed him greatly. She went to hug Justin, and for the first time since they dated, he let her.

They walked in together and the main corridor became silent. Dean was stood next to the main entrance with his gang and the girl Alex had seen him with on the day she decided to go to Hogwarts. He turned to her and walked towards her. She started towards him at a slow walk at first which became a run. They held each other in a long embrace. They pressed their lips together and smiled. "This is my sister. Lucy this is Alex, my girlfriend." The couple grinned at each other.

Justin and Max shared a "man-hug" with their best friends. Suddenly everything felt right, they were home, happy and even though they missed their new friends their old ones were more than happy to see them and the Russo's felt the same.

*

When they returned home there was a letter on the kitchen table addressed to Justin. There was a very small owl flying around the kitchen ceiling. Justin identified it as Pigwidgeon. When he opened it the letter was covered in Ginger cat hair.

_Dear Justin,_

_Hi. We all miss you, Alex and Max, especially Ginny, she feels really bad. I hope you're enjoying being back at home. I was wondering, next Saturday we are going to Hogsmead. If you still have you're broomstick you can fly there and meet me at one o'clock near the Shrieking Shack. _She then gave directions to it. _I hope you will come, you can bring Alex and Max too if you want. If you don't come then I'll understand and we can forget about what happened between us. I really hope you do come._

_Love from Hermione._

Justin stared at the letter. He knew this relationship was going to go nowhere it was hard enough keeping a relationship going when in the same country let allowed half way around the world.

He stared at it for a while when his mother walked in. "There you are. Who was your letter from?" She was trying to act casual but it wasn't working.

"An old friend." Was his reply. He screwed up the letter and put it in his pocket. He nodded to himself, it was better to leave it and to move forward. Well that was the idea. He then went to his bedroom, straightened out the letter and put it in a box where he kept his Hogwarts robes. Although Hermione said _we can forget about what happened between us _he didn't want to forget just move forward. Just like Max and Alex. He sat looking in the trunk for a while before deciding what to do with the tiny Owl flying around his kitchen.

*

Hermione watched the sky outside and hoped to see Ron's faithful bird. Slowly a small figure appeared in the distance. Towards the Owlery at the top of the castle. She ran to meet it and found a letter for her on it's claw.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's best I don't meet you. I'm so sorry but we live thousands of miles away it just won't work. It's best we move on. I won't forget you or what happened like you asked. I can't forget what happened. _

_I'm sorry._

_Love from Justin._

She stared at the letter and let a tear fall down her face. She couldn't forget either, however much she wanted to. She stared at the darkening sky and promised herself that this would be the only time she'd cry over, Justin Russo.

* * *

**That was the end I hope it's much better than the last ending. Please comment. OK thank you to everyone who voted and I can now reveal I will be writing a sequeal but I have a lot of ideas so if you want the sequal to be up soon your going to have to vote for it on my poll! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
